Righteous Immorality
by Chimchimmery
Summary: Annabeth is forced to stay in the Roman camp as a diplomat of peace. As she develops a crush on the headstrong praetor what will she do when she finds the feelings are returned?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any characters or anything belonging to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Cause if I did it would be an erotic novel…..

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

Annabeth stifled a yawn as Octavian's speech droned on. Her eyes scanned the room, falling on Reyna, who at the moment, was visibly struggling to keep her eyes open. Reyna met Annabeth's gaze, sternly wrinkled her eyebrows, then redirected her attention to Octavian with new determination to listen to his public complaints. Annabeth spent the rest of the council time staring at the side of Reyna's determined face, admiring her defined jaw line, solid shoulders, and somehow adorable scowl. It's just a crush, Annabeth reassured herself. She was sure Percy would be green with jealousy if he knew. Just a crush. He's the one who decided it would be a great idea for me to stick around here to smooth out the Roman, Greek relationship. She was still a bit bitter about Percy shanghaiing her into being a Greek diplomat. Though the architecture was not something she could complain about.

Finally, Octavian seemed be satisfied with the amount of time he'd taken up, seeing as the sun had been long down, and smiled announcing his completion. Annabeth groaned as she got up. Her sparring match with Reyna this morning had been a bit taxing on her muscles. Her legs complained with every step on her way out into the night air. Fuck. Her eyes scrunched as she made a particularly painful step. The cold nipped at her bare arms and aroused little goose bumps everywhere her purple t-shirt didn't cover. Annabeth forced her aching legs to speed up to a light jog toward her quarters. They happened to be next to Reyna's home. She had gotten her own little space, though very small, it was nice to get some peace and quiet. She passed through the beautiful archway and through a purple curtain. Apparently the Romans didn't believe in doors, as all the separated her from the freezing outside was a large section of cloth hanging in the doorway. The Stoll brothers would have ravaged this place for all it was worth. She showered in her little private bathroom, towel dried, and threw on her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. Her blonde hair was tied up into a tight ponytail and pulled out of the way. Just as she climbed into bed she heard a sharp, momentary groan from next door. Reyna must have stubbed her toe or something Annabeth supposed. The groan erupted again, this time a little louder. Annabeth stood up to investigate. She threw on a pair of white converse and exited her home zipping up a black hoodie. She peaked in the window of Reyna's home and the sight surprised her. The level headed, strict praetor sat atop a pretty girl, both breathing heavily. Bright red hickies covering both their topless bodies. Reyna slipped down the girl, covering her abdomen in little kisses and pulled off a pair of red panties and discarding them absentmindedly on the floor. She thrust two fingers into her and the girl groaned and arched her back. Reyna hurriedly silenced her cry by capturing her lips in a kiss. In a few minutes, the mystery girl climaxed, screamed, and collapsed with a satisfied smile. Reyna handed her all the discarded clothes with a stern look and left the room. When she returned the mystery girl was dressed and looked at her with guilt. A fire built in mystery girl's eyes and she started screaming at the gorgeous Reyna. The girl ran out and Annabeth hid in the shrubs underneath Reyna's window as the girl passed by, still crying. Annabeth peaked back in to see Reyna masturbating on the bed. As she climaxed she screamed out Annabeth's name. Annabeth's eyes widened and cheeks grew hot. She hurried back to her own house attempting to forget all that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own any characters or anything belonging to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Cause if I did it would be an erotic novel…..

Chapter 2: Vocals

"Annabeth" Annabeth rolled in her sleep groaning about purple people.

"Annabeth!" Reyna yelled a bit louder. Annabeth sprang up slamming her wrist down on her bedside table.

"Ouch" she muttered.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," laughed Reyna. Annabeth grunted in response and shuffled to the bathroom. Reyna smiled and leaned up against the column. She wore her sneakers, a pair of white running shorts, and a beat up blue shirt that read "Who's Your Daedalus?" that she borrowed from Annabeth. Reyna played nervously with her hand wraps as Annabeth emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a sports bra and bright green shorts.

"You're wearing my shirt," commented Annabeth.

"Yes. I am," Reyna responded, "Would you like me to remove it?"

"Uh. gulp. No. That's fine" Reyna's eyebrows quirked at the new found awkwardness between them but continued to admire the view. Annabeth was pale but thin and muscular. Her body moved beautifully as she stretched her arms above her head to put on a plain purple SPQR t-shirt. Reyna shut her eyes tight and attempted to steady herself.

"Ready?" inquired Annabeth. Reyna nodded and watched Annabeth jog off toward the sparring house. Gods she could get used to this view.

Mmmph! Reyna's cheek hit the mat after a particularly tough hit from Annabeth's fist. The two had taken to practicing hand to hand combat twice a week and weapon spars every other day. Reyna stood up and flexed her shoulders. She threw a punch and blocked Annabeth's return.

"So...what'd you do last night?" Annabeth managed in between fists.

"Hung out a bit. Daughter of Venus. Date." Reyna puffed. It was well known information that Reyna was gay. She took a particular liking to the daughters of Venus but had a rule of only 2 consecutive dates. She'd dated tons of different girls.

"Huh. Who's the girl?" Reyna scowled a bit. Had she been too loud?

"Her name's Belle." Annabeth knew her. She'd tripped in the square and Belle sniggered as she walked by with a group of her siblings. She was gorgeous though. The two stopped throwing punches and separated to drink some water. Annabeth squirted some into her mouth from her plastic water bottle and tossed it back into her gym bag.

"Little vocal isn't she?" Annabeth wiggled her eyebrow with a sneaky grin. Reyna's jaw clenched. She whipped around and retorted,

"You would be too if I was fucking you." Annabeth's cheeks reddened. She turned to meet Reyna's rare playful smile. Reyna let out a chuckle and grabbed her gym bag. She moved into the locker room, locked up the bag, shouted a "See you later!" to Annabeth, and left the sparring house. Annabeth hadn't mentioned Reyna's moment of weakness after the little episode with Belle. Reyna would let her know when and if she was ready. For now, Annabeth was left with the image of her on the bed instead of Belle, cuming on Reyna's fingers, and gods…. Annabeth sighed. She had to Iris message Percy in a few minutes...in this state.

She flicked in the drachma and Percy's face flickered in. "Morning!" he grinned.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy flipped his hair out of his eyes, flicking the strands from his face and in the process revealing a rather large hickey on his neck. He smiled,

"How goes diplomacy?" Annabeth's eyes reflect hurt and anger as she replied,

" Fine. I have a meeting to go to. Don't call me." Percy looked puzzled.

"Alright. You sure you're…." The water misted tapered off as Annabeth shut off the valve. Growling she spent the rest of the day stabbing foam dummies and snapping at anyone who crossed her path.

That evening Annabeth took her shower as usual and dressed in comfy sweats and a shirt. She heard a high pitched squeal come from Reyna's place. Not fucking again. She ran barefoot out into the cold and right into Reyna's. She stepped into the bedroom to find Reyna screwing some other girl. The girl gasped both from Annabeth's presence and whatever Reyna had just done. She pointed and Reyna's head swiveled. "Leave." Annabeth told the girl. She bent over to the floor scampering to grab her discarded clothing and hurried out past Annabeth. "What the hell, Annabeth?" Reyna growled. "I'm tired of this." Annabeth replied. "What?! Me having someone to spend the night with and you….the gorgeous hot shot….having your boyfriend on the other side of the country?" Annabeth's grey eyes raged in Reyna's direction.

"What?! You just wanna sleep with every girl in the whole camp? Go ahead!"

"So you're jealous."

"Oh, you'd like to think that. Fuel your damn ego."

"Annabeth, I'd like to remind you that you're taken. No need to be jealous of a little Roman whore like me," Reyna's words dripped with venom. Annabeth balled her fists.

"Fuck you," she growled low.

"Huh? Say it again." Reyna egged her on, closing the distance in between them.

"Fuck you!" Annabeth crashed their lips together with furious passion. Reyna moved down to Annabeth neck, peppering kisses along the way. The grey-eyed girl moaned as Reyna's experienced lips made a game of her skin. Using the moans to her advantage the praetor delved her tongue into Annabeth's mouth. The two battled until Annabeth decided it was futile and gave the Roman further access. A curious tongue explored the new environment while hands roamed a desperate body. Reyna forced Annabeth's shirt up and over her head revealing fresh landscape that her hands greedily took in. The praetor moved the girl to the bed laying her back and moving atop her. Annabeth nibbled on Reyna's bottom lip, evoking a moan from the taller girl. She flipped the Roman on her back and began to work on her neck. A bright red hickey screamed back. Satisfied with her work, she removed Reyna's shirt and bra quickly. Her bronzed and toned abdomen seemed to grin with as much cockiness as Annabeth knew Reyna had.

"Like what you see?"

"Gods, yes." Annabeth cupped one breast in her left hand and put the other nipple in her mouth. She sucked and nipped until Reyna bit at the Greek's ear with urgency. Grinning Annabeth pulled off Reyna's shorts and moved down the praetor's body leaving a trail of wet kisses. She settled in between Reyna's legs and began licking and biting around her clit.

"Fuck, Annabeth." growled the Roman. Annabeth began fucking Reyna with her tongue, using her thumb to continue her work. Reyna's fingers embedded themselves in her blonde hair, holding on for dear life. A few seconds later, Reyna came yelling Annabeth's name.

"Little vocal aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own any characters or anything belonging to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Cause if I did it would be an erotic novel….. P.S. Sorry it's short. Blame my procrastination.

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Reyna's eyes jolted open. She took in the sight of a gorgeous blonde girl laying on her chest with golden locks spread across the bed. The praetor's smile grew wide and she softly stroked Annabeth's hair. Annabeth smacked her dry mouth as she awoke to Reyna's careful attention.

"Morning." Annabeth half whispered.

"Morning." Reyna slowly replied. The Roman grabbed on to Annabeth's cheek and moved in for a soft kiss. Annabeth pulled herself on top of Reyna and deepened the kiss. The Greek trailed her fingertips up along the taut stomach of the girl underneath her. Reyna couldn't help but groan into the kiss as Annabeth grinded against her. Tongues battled and despicable noises flooded the room. Reyna managed to turn the tides and shimmy down Annabeth's panties. She mercilessly teased and listened to the chorus of the Greek's frustration.

"Reyna, Gods. Fuck."

"Gonna have to beg, Greek." Reyna made eye contact as Annabeth desperately seeked the friction she was dying for. Reyna's every movement taunted the girl, offering relief then yanking it away.

"FUCK ME!" yelled Annabeth, practically at her breaking point. Reyna plunged in two fingers right off the bat and was thus rewarded with a moaning of her name. She set a nice slow rhythm and turned her attention to Annabeth's neck. She created a nice, large bruise just above the Greek's collarbone. Good luck explaining that. She began to nibble on the ear just above her work of art. Her fingers increased speed as she added a third digit. All of the sensations overwhelmed Annabeth and she neared her orgasm. She growled in Reyna's ear hoping to convey this to her. Reyna smiled and return her attention to her lover's lips. She continued her attentive, passionate kissing while Annabeth rode out her orgasm. The praetor pulled out her fingers and gave them a good long cleaning with her mouth, ensuring Annabeth had a front row seat.

"Mmmmmm," she murmured, "Excellent. Here have a taste." Reyna slipped her tongue and the taste of Annabeth, into the mouth of her girl. They continued to nip and kiss till the sun was much too high.

This was about when Octavian burst into the house and walked in on the sight of the two asleep together in Reyna's bed. He coughed rather loudly awakening only Annabeth.

"Oh. Hi Octavian," she grinned a bit embarrassed, " Reyna….Reyna….wake up." Reyna's eyes shot open.

"Oh it's you," she growled at the annoying Roman.

"The council needs you." He immediately left the room looking a bright shade of peach with a bit of a tent in his pants. Annabeth grinned widely at Reyna and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No," complained a half asleep Reyna. She grappled for any piece of the blonde girl she could pull back to bed. Annabeth sniggered as she escaped Reyna's grasp and shuffled off to the little kitchen.

"GET OUT OF BED OR OCTAVIAN WILL COME BACK!" Annabeth bellowed from the kitchen. Reyna booked it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own any characters or anything belonging to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Cause if I did it would be an erotic novel...I'd like to apologize for my extended break. I have no good reason really but enjoy the update. :) PS It's a little dialog heavy so I apologize.

To Annabeth the day was torturous. Reyna sat across the room looking as attractive as ever but much too far for any physical contact. The Greek attempted to fluster Reyna purely with longer than polite stares. Much to her dissatisfaction the praetor simply flashed her smile and kept her cool. Really the only uncomfortable one in the room was Octavian who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the meeting. As the crowd began the typical rise in side conversations that signaled the end of the gathering Reyna rose and dismissed the restless Roman council. The hall emptied and the Roman closed the distance between her and her diplomat. Both pairs of lips connected together delicately.

"Hi," breathed Annabeth.

"Hi, back," Reyna responded.

"A real pair of conversationalists we are." There was a brief pause then Reyna sucked in a breath and asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I thought I'd grab some dinner and then get to bed early,"

"No, I meant...well. Nevermind." Reyna grumbled, "Want to go for dinner together?"

"It would be my treat." Just as Annabeth accepted the invitation an Iris message shimmered in. Percy's handsome, glowing face burst into the empty hall.

"Annabeth!" he boomed.

"I told you to beat it you ass." Annabeth growled.

"Why? Just tell me why Annabeth and then I promise you won't see my sorry face ever again."

"Who was it? An Aphrodite girl? Maybe Apollo?" Percy's sigh resonated in the room.

"I….it was just a fling." He spat out, "I still care about you." Annabeth looked back, tears welling in her eyes.

"Bye Percy," she whispered as her body tore through the water vapor message. Reyna jogged after the girl lightly.

"He cheated?"

" He did but so did I...with this gorgeous girl I just couldn't get enough of." Annabeth turned to her Reyna putting on a forced smile. The Roman's eyes scowled.

"Oh. Do I know her?" Annabeth laughed,

"I should hope so."

"Daughter of Venus right?"

"It's you, you idiot!" Reyna blushed a deep scarlet and cleared her throat. The Greek grinned and turned Reyna's cheek to kiss her. The praetor's embarrassment wore off as she returned the affection. Tongues fought and it was the Roman's turn to fall as the daughter of Athena made her explorations. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Reyna's neck as another pair of arms snaked their way around her waist. They continued to alternate positions of power until a disgruntled cough sent them apart like two magnets. It was Octavian.

"This behavior is inappropriate," he stated simply, "it will be reported. The people will not have their leader mingling with Greek scum."


End file.
